<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that's not where the blood's supposed to be by justsomegoodtimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740447">that's not where the blood's supposed to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomegoodtimes/pseuds/justsomegoodtimes'>justsomegoodtimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood Loss, Concern, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Severus is a bitch, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Swearing, Worried Remus Lupin, all lowercase cause i'm lazy, how many tags is too many tags?, james is a good friend, peter isn't acknowledged because i say so, sirius black jokes about his pain because of course he does, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomegoodtimes/pseuds/justsomegoodtimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sirius gets injured during an order mission, remus is concerned boyfriend, snape is a prick, this is pre canon so james is still alive because i love him and i say so, james is a good friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alright fuckers it's 5am i havent slept in two days i just drank a fuck ton of red bull and i'm feelin shitty let's fuckin go</p>
<p>this is intended as one chapter but if i leave some things unsaid as i'm sure i will i might make it longer.</p>
<p>also this is my first wolfstar fic even though i've been hyper focused on them for literal years now.</p>
<p>i'm writing on a phone so formatting might be wacky</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"er... i'm not... i'm not entirely sure... will you just let me in?"</p>
<p>alarm bells start going off in remus' head. if it is sirius, his voice is just a tad too breathless, and he's mumbling a bit. he gets up to where severus is at the door to try and get a better look, but he can't quite see through the frosted windows.</p>
<p>"you know i can't let you in without the password, you could be anyone." snape seems to be enjoying this just a bit too much, letting maybe-sirius stand out there in the freezing cold.</p>
<p>"oh fuck off snivelus..."</p>
<p>yup. that's sirius. remus opens the door before snape can shoot back a remark and- </p>
<p>"holy shit what happened to you?"</p>
<p>sirius half walks half stumbles inside, helped to the sofa by remus. "i froze half to death, that's what bloody well happened." he shoots a scowl at severus, who disappears up the staircase.</p>
<p>"i sort of meant the whole 'covered in blood' bit, love." he tries to keep the panic from his voice, but sirius seems in no state to notice. </p>
<p>"oh... yeah... sorry, my head's a bit foggy. seems like voldy's recruited some vampires... don't worry, they didn't turn me or anything, but it hurt like all hell, heh." he pulls his hair away from his neck to reveal two puncture wounds. remus tries not to gasp, and more or less succeeds. he heals<br/>
the wounds with a quick wave of his wand and wraps a blanket around sirius, hoping it'll keep him warm enough. oh god he really is freezing. </p>
<p>"merlin's beard, you could've-"</p>
<p>"i didn't, though." he interrupts remus' clearly panicked train of thought. "'m alright, really."</p>
<p>he's very obviously not alright, but he figures this might be a bad time to point that out. james comes down from the stairs, grinning. "sirius, heard you got bac- bloody hell." in about a half a second, james has jumped over the banister and is over at sirius' side. "what happened?"</p>
<p>"vampire bite, blood loss, freezing cold. go make him a cup of tea, will you?" remus answers for a shivering sirius, who's resting his head against remus' shoulder. james gives a quick nod and practically sprints to the kitchen, rushing to do anything that might help. remus swallows hard, trying very hard not to freak out. he'll be fine, he's always fine, he does stupid things and gets injured all the time, he's always fine. </p>
<p>sirius looks at remus with slightly unfocused eyes. (adding to the ever growing list of concerning things about sirius right now.) "you... you alright there moony?"</p>
<p>he might've laughed aloud in another situation. "okay, in terms of who should be worried right now, i have the high ground."</p>
<p>"that wasn't an answer. you've been all quiet, and you've got your 'freaking out about sirius' face." he grumbles, drawing himself a bit closer to remus, who wraps his arm around sirius.</p>
<p>"oh well excuse me for being (absolutely terrified) a bit concerned. what, shall i go to the theatre next time? let you bleed out while snivelus watches?"</p>
<p>sirius grins. "there he is, sarcastic as ever." remus doesn't miss the way his voice wavers, and he pulls sirius just a tad closer. </p>
<p>james reappears with a warm cup of tea, handing it to sirius anxiously (has he ever seen james look anxious before?) and sitting in the chair next to them. "you feeling okay there pads?"</p>
<p>sirius takes a sip of the tea and waves a hand as if to say 'it's nothing', a sentiment that remus highly disagrees with. </p>
<p>"couple liters of blood lost here, a couple there, nothing too bad." james and remus exchange worried glances. "'m not too great at the whole 'not freaking my friends out' thing, am i?"</p>
<p>james chuckles a bit. "no, you're really not. but then again, you really shouldn't be concerned about that at the moment."</p>
<p>remus nods, sirius rolls his eyes but says nothing. they sit like that for a bit, james tapping his fingers  on his knee restlessly. after a while, the tea is gone and sirius is asleep comfortably in remus' arms. </p>
<p>james bites his lip, looking less confident than remus thinks he's ever seen him. "h- hey moony?"</p>
<p>"yeah?"</p>
<p>"he'll be alright... right?"</p>
<p>he considers for a moment how to respond. he's terrified himself, but sirius isn't shivering so bad anymore, and at least he's safe, right?</p>
<p>"right."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. wow i'm already adding a chapter to this fic that i thought would be really short</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>remus needs a hug. nobody gives remus a hug. angst ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this one's short and angsty and sad. i mean, the next one will be too, but the one after that probably won't be. probably.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>there are a lot of things people never see about remus. it makes sense he supposes, he's been hiding such big things about him for so long that it's practically second nature. he's gotten better at letting people in, trusting, even if it's just a few people. </p><p>but what do you do when the only person you want to talk to is passed out in your arms? when he's passed out from a wound from a mission that you could have gone on instead? what do you do when everyone else has gone to bed and you're left just holding him, hoping he'll be okay because you know damn well that his trust issues are just as bad as yours, and no matter how hurt he is he still might not tell you so how do you even know if he's going to be alright? there may be a lot of things nobody sees, but worry isn't one of them.</p><p>one of the things nobody saw that night was his uncertainty in telling james that his best friend would be alright, because how was he to fucking know?</p><p>one of the things nobody saw was the way he started hyperventilating when he realized he couldn't feel sirius' pulse.</p><p>one of the things was the way he sighed with relief when he realized it was only the blood loss and that he was still breathing.</p><p>one of the things was how stupid he felt afterwards.</p><p>one of the things nobody saw that night was remus, barely suppressing sobs in an effort to let his boyfriend sleep, while still needing nothing more than to just hear his voice.</p><p>but everyone can see how much he loves sirius. how much he bloody cares.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't know how to end fics and it shows</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>